Marieuses contre marieurs
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Percy et Olivier essaient de donner un coup de pouce à des amoureux qui s'ignorent, sans se douter qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à jouer à ce jeu là. TRADUCTION de la fic de amicably somber.
1. Un si douloureux déni

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original : **Matchmaking, par amicably_somber, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // amicably-somber . livejournal . com / 6388 . html  
Vous pouvez **joindre l'auteur** (en anglais) à l'adresse suivante : societal_casualty yahoo . com

**Personnages : **Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Olivier, Percy, et Roger. Je vous laisse découvrir dans quelle(s) combinaison(s).

**Traduction **benebu, septembre 2009.

**

* * *

**

1. Un si douloureux déni.

Certains élèves étaient rassemblés à la bibliothèque, essayant d'étudier. Deux des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor étaient du nombre, assises autour d'une table couverte de livres, quoique ce ne soient pas les livres qu'elles regardaient.

« Merde, » chuchota Alicia après quelques minutes de silence. « Je crois que tu as raison. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, » dit Angelina. « Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Katie approcha et s'assit à côté d'Alicia, ouvrant ses livres et ses notes. « Désolée pour le retard. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« D'Olivier et Percy. Regarde-les, » Angelina désigna la table à mi-distance d'elles dans la pièce où les deux garçons en question étaient seuls assis. « Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Vraiment, tu crois ? » demanda Katie.

« Oui, je crois vraiment, » confirma Alicia avec emphase, quoiqu'Angelina essaie de la faire parler moins fort.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que Dubois est une tapette ? » interrogea Roger Davies, debout de l'autre côté de leur table.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors ? » demanda Alicia.

« Tu vas grandir un jour ? » La question d'Angelina prit le dessus sur celle d'Alicia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'indigna Roger, la voix montant dans les aigus.

« Ce 'tapette', quelle attitude barbare. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Angelina secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas. L'amour ne se préoccupe pas du genre, et si tu tiens à te comporter en gamin à ce sujet… »

« Attends. Tu crois sérieusement que Dubois est amoureux de quelque chose d'autre que du Quidditch ? C'est impossible ! » La voix de Roger se faisait de plus en plus forte, et en retour, celle d'Angelina en faisait autant.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel et tourna le regard vers Olivier et Percy, déterminée à ignorer la stupidité d'Angelina.

« Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch serait parfait pour Olivier, et qu'est-ce que tu sais de notre équipe ? » demanda Angelina, sarcastique.

« Qui ne sait pas à quel point Dubois est obsédé ? Avec lui, vivre et respirer pour le Quidditch atteint un niveau plus haut, plus pire. »

« Plus pire, c'est même pas français, » se moqua Angelina.

« Vous voulez bien vous taire tous les eux ? » demanda Alicia. « Vous allez nous faire avoir des ennuis. »

Olivier entendit le bruit de leur dispute, mais pas les mots qu'ils prononçaient, et le temps qu'il lève la tête, Alicia les avait fait taire.

« Olivier, » souffla Percy. Olivier retourna vivement la tête vers lui avec un sourire penaud. « Est-ce que tu as l'intention d'étudier oui ou non ? »

« Désolé, Perce. J'ai seulement été distrait. »

« Par quoi, au juste ? »

« Par eux. » Il désigna la table d'un mouvement du menton.

Percy les regarda, puis revint vers Olivier. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir ? » demanda-t-il, guère impressionné.

« Angelina et Roger. Ils sont à deux doigts de se sauter dessus et de s'arracher leurs vêtements. »

Ça fit lever les sourcils à Percy. Il regarda à nouveau vers la table, puis vers Olivier. « A deux doigts de se sauter dessus, d'accord, mais je ne suis pas convaincu pour ce qui concerne les vêtements. »

« Ils iraient très bien ensemble, » affirma Olivier.

« C'est pas un joueur de Quidditch ? »

« Un capitaine. »

« Alors tu ne devrais pas le détester ? »

Olivier haussa les épaules. « C'est la trêve du championnat. »

« Et s'il était – peut-être, disons – distrait par une certaine poursuiveuse, d'une certaine autre équipe… »

« Ce serait pour le mieux. »

Percy lui adressa un regard impassible. « Est-ce que tu penses à quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

Olivier s'esclaffa, mais ne répondit rien.

« Et puis de toute façon, s'il s'agit de former des couples, ce serait cette Katie et toi. »

« Hein ? »

« A chaque fois que tu ne regardes pas, elle si. »

« Non… »

« Si. Et je ne crois pas que tu regardes seulement Roger et Angelina quand tu regardes par là. »

« Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Katie, » lui assura Olivier avec sérieux. « Je ne mélange pas le boulot et le plaisir. Ça crée toujours des problèmes. »

Percy le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De Quidditch. Je ne sortirai jamais avec quelqu'un de mon équipe. »

« Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de penser qu'Angelina et Roger devraient sortir ensemble. »

« Bien sûr que non. Angelina est une fille équilibrée ; elle garderait la tête sur les épaules si elle sortait avec Roger. »

« Et Katie, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Olivier ravala son envie de poursuivre la discussion qui menaçait de dégénérer jusqu'au moment où il dirait quelque chose qu'il regretterait, et se contenta de sourire. « Tout est là-dedans, Perce, » dit-il, se tapant le front. « C'est tout à fait clair. »

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. » Percy sourit.

Retenant de justesse un rire, Olivier leva les mains vers son cœur, feignant la douleur. « Je suis blessé, Percy. Véritablement blessé. »

« Oh, ne me la joue pas à la Fred et George. » Quoique si c'était venu de l'un d'eux, Percy serait devenu brusque et cassant, mais de la part d'Olivier, c'était différent. Ils y avait entre eux une sorte de camaraderie venue de toutes les années de proximité qui n'existait pas pour Percy après presque une vie entière avec les jumeaux.

« Tu vas devoir m'aider, tu sais. » Olivier avait retrouvé son sérieux.

« T'aider à quoi ? »

« M'aider à les rapprocher. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'ils veulent être rapprochés ? »

« Oh, arrête, c'est évident. »

« Oh, oui, parce que les amoureux se disputent toujours comme ça, » convint Percy d'un ton hautain.

« Tu n'as tout simplement pas mon intuition concernant ce genre de choses. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour attraper quelque chose dans son sac de cours. Quand il se redressa avec un parchemin, il annonça à Olivier, « Elle te regarde encore. »

« Hein ? »

« Katie, ton admiratrice. Elle te regarde. »

La tête d'Olivier se retourna d'un coup vers ses équipières, mais Katie ne regardait pas. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle ne regarde pas. »

Percy haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils devant son parchemin. « Elle regardait. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? » Il montrait à Olivier une des questions du devoir.

« Regardez-moi un peu ça, » murmura Katie, principalement pour elle-même. « Peut-être qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

*~*

« Olivier, » protesta Percy d'une voix basse, l'air terriblement peiné. « C'est stupide. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

« Tu crois que l'amour va naître d'un livre retrouvé ? » Olivier avait créé cette situation dans laquelle il 'empruntait' un livre à Angelina sans effectivement lui faire part de cet emprunt, et quand elle se mettrait à sa recherche, elle le retrouverait en possession de Roger Davies.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Au cas où on se ferait prendre, tu pourras fournir l'excuse. »

Percy en resta horrifié. « Tu veux que j'enfreigne le règlement et que je mente ? »

« Ça ne t'a pas dérangé que j'enfreigne le règlement et que je vole son livre. »

« Ne me le rappelle pas. Si ça avait été quoi que ce soit de pire qu'un livre, je t'aurais dénoncé. »

« Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. » Olivier semblait tellement sûr de lui ; ça fit lever un sourcil à Percy.

« Chut ! » Oliver coupa la réplique de Percy. « Regarde. »

Ils étaient cachés derrière le bord d'une étagère de la bibliothèque qui leur offrait une bonne vue sur la table où Roger était assis avec certains de ses coéquipiers. Olivier était parvenu à déposer le livre en évidence près de ceux de Roger. Il avait entendu Angelina et Katie parler dans la Salle Commune d'aller à la bibliothèque (après s'être refait une beauté, qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes avec ça ?) et avait attrapé Percy ; ils étaient descendus, pour discrètement mettre le livre en place après une 'distraction', comme l'appelait Olivier. Percy était consterné par la distraction : se disputer avec Roger jusqu'à ce que ça attire l'attention de Madame Pince. Il était alors intervenu, les avait calmés, et elle s'était tournée à contre-cœur vers un débordement plus bruyant chez des élèves plus jeunes.

Angelina marchait avec d'autres filles de Gryffondor vers la table qu'elles avaient récemment adoptée comme la leur, l'air perplexe. La table de Roger était sur leur chemin et en passant, le livre attira son attention. Le 'oui !' triomphant d'Olivier lui valut le regard interrogateur d'un élève plus jeune qui ne tarda pas à déguerpir.

« Est-ce que tu as volé mon livre ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avançait pour s'en saisir.

« Non, » répondit Roger. « Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là. »

« Moi non plus, » annonça-t-elle, théâtrale. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec mes autres livres. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais volé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est toi qui l'as. »

« Eh bien, plus maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là, mais je suis désolé, » bien que sa voix laisse penser le contraire. « Tu as ce que tu voulais, au revoir. »

Elle eut un reniflement hautain, tourna les talons, et partit résolument vers sa table. C'était plutôt comique, en fait.

« Tu vois, » dit Percy.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vue se comporter comme ça, » chuchota Olivier, pour lui-même surtout. « Ça doit être l'amour. »

Percy en était bouche bée. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on s'y est pris complètement de travers. »

« De toute évidence. » Le ton de Percy dégoulinait de sarcasme, mais Olivier l'ignora.

« Je crois qu'on devrait parler de ça aux autres filles. »

« Hein ? Tu es devenu fou ? »

« Oh, allez Percy. Quand tu vois deux personnes qui dissimulent avec tant d'évidence leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre, est-ce que tu ne veux pas tendre la main et les aider un peu ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas pu être dans mon année ? Quelqu'un dont le bon sens n'aurait pas été diminué par les coups qu'il a pris, peut-être ? »

« Bah, tu sais bien que ce serait pas aussi marrant, pas vrai ? » Olivier s'éloigna entre les étagères, et Percy le suivit en soupirant.


	2. C’était une idée stupide

**2. C'était une idée stupide, mais celle-là ne l'est pas.**

C'était une idée stupide, peut-être la plus stupide que Percy ait jamais entendue. Mais c'était la seule qu'il aie. Les mains couvertes de sueur froide, il prit un des livres d'Olivier pour le mettre avec les affaires de Katie pendant qu'elle était de l'autre côté de la Salle Commune. Percy priait pour que ce soit un livre qui manquerait à Olivier. Il était mince et noir, couvert de l'écriture serrée et anguleuse d'Olivier sur la moitié des pages – probablement des résumés de parties de Quidditch ou quelque chose comme ça. Une chose de ce genre lui manquerait assurément, décida Percy pendant les quelques secondes qu'il eut avant que son camarade de chambrée ne revienne.

Percy ne croyait pas que l'amour naîtrait d'un livre retrouvé, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il n'avait pas de meilleure idée.

*~*

Katie remarqua qu'elle avait un livre en trop quand elle ouvrit la pile pour trouver une référence en Métamorphose. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit, les pages craquantes se repliant sous l'encre qui les couvrait. Quand elle commença à lire, ses sourcils se levèrent presque jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement.

« Hé, Alicia, regarde ça, » appela Katie.

« Quoi ? Je suis occupée. »

« Il faut que tu lises ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Alicia regarda par dessus l'épaule de Katie et lut.

'J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière. Il était nu sur son lit quand je suis entré. Il m'a dit 'Viens-là', et a déboutonné mon pantalon avec ses dents. Je pourrais jouir à nouveau rien qu'en y repen-'

Le livre fut arraché des mains de Katie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lisez, les filles ? » demanda Olivier en parcourant la page. Il eut une inspiration exagérée. « Est-ce que j'ai lu le mot sexe ? Tss, tss, lire de la pornographie. Vous devriez avoir honte ; pensez un peu à l'exemple que vous donnez aux élèves plus jeunes ! Réjouissez-vous que ce ne soit pas Percy qui vous ait surpris, il pourrait vous faire virer de l'équipe pour ça. »

« Eh bien, rends-le nous, et on prétendra que ce n'est jamais arrivé, » proposa Alicia.

« Non, désolé, » dit Olivier d'un ton qui n'avait rien de désolé, « je crois que je vais simplement le garder en attendant. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre deux joueuses cette année. » Une fois retourné il ne put dissimuler son soulagement, heureusement, seul le mur en fut témoin. Percy le regarda s'éloigner avec un certain désarroi.

Alicia leva les yeux au ciel en direction d'Olivier qui s'éloignait. « Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant. » Elle se remit au travail jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde plus tard, la main de Katie se pose sur son épaule. « Quoi encore ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que cette écriture était familière ? Un peu comme ça ? » Katie fit passer un message à Alicia, celui qu'Olivier avait distribué à tout le monde dans l'équipe disant que l'entraînement commencerait plus tôt.

Alicia en fut bouche bée. Elle regarda Katie avec un grand sourire. « Le plan d'Angelina pourrait bien marcher ! »

« On ne sait toujours pas pour Percy, remarque. »

« C'est évident. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

« Si, ça l'est. »

« Si ça ne marche pas, je ne vous connais pas, toi et Angelina. »

« Ça marchera. »

*~*

Katie fut choisie pour aller voir Percy le lendemain pour lui demander de l'aider avec ses devoirs. Les Sortilèges, en particulier. Elle n'arrêta pas de répéter qu'elle ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce que finalement il lui écrive tout pour lui expliquer. Elle retourna vers le coin de la pièce où se tenaient Angelina et Alicia, et Percy secoua la tête.

« J'ai toujours cru que c'était une fille intelligente, » marmonna-t-il à Olivier.

« C'est le cas, » dit Olivier, avant de taquiner, « Je crois qu'elle est seulement venue pour être près de toi. »

« Plutôt pour être près de toi, je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour toi. »

« Je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour toi. »

Percy grogna. « Je ne vais pas mystérieusement trouver un de mes livres au milieu des siens, si ? »

« Pas un que j'y aurais mis, » lui assura Olivier avec sérieux.

Elles écrivirent la même chose sur les deux messages : _'Il y a tant d'années que je te regarde de loin, mais ce n'est que récemment que j'ai rassemblé assez de courage pour te le dire. Fais une croix sur 'oui' et laisse le message ici si tu as envie de romance, ou du moins qu'on s'embrasse dans les coins de temps en temps.'_

« Ce n'est pas romantique, » raisonna Angelina, « mais ça sonne un peu comme ce que l'un ou l'autre écrirait. »

Le lendemain, les deux notes étaient déposées à des endroits stratégiques. Ils glissèrent celle de Percy sur son bureau avant son cours d'histoire de la magie.

Elles se précipitèrent après le cours, et virent que le message y était toujours.

En dessous, Percy avait écrit _'Désolé, tu dois parler à la mauvaise personne.'_

Ils demandèrent à un Poufsouffle qui venait seulement de se réveiller, « Est-ce que tu sais qui s'assied à côté de Percy ? »

« Dubois, probablement. Ils s'asseyent ensemble dans toutes les classes, » répondit-il avant de disparaître.

« Eh bien, » dit Alicia, « il ne l'a pas donné à Olivier. C'est un bon signe. »

« Peut-être, » ajouta Katie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si pessimiste ? » demanda Angelina. « Ça pourrait marcher, tu sais. »

« C'est un petit 'pourrait'. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, les faire se rencontrer à un moment ? »

« Oui, à l'avenir. »

« Eh bien, s'ils ne se cassent pas mutuellement la figure pour défendre leur virilité, on pourrait totalement se tromper au moins avec Percy, et ça pourrait complètement dégénérer, et on ruinerait ce qui ressemble à une belle amitié. »

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas. » Angelina était tellement sûre.

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je l'ai vu pendant le cours de Divination. »

« Tu ne crois pas sérieusement… »

« Hé, Katie, » interrompit Alicia. « Ils sont complètement opposés, mais pratiquement inséparables. Sauf quand Percy était avec Pénélope, mais il a rompu avec elle et maintenant c'est revenu à la normale. »

« Je ne suis toujours pas ton raisonnement. »

« Aie un peu la foi, Katie. »

Katie soupira, mais arrêta de soulever des objections.

Le message d'Olivier était dans son vestiaire de Quidditch. Il laissa la note sur le banc après que tout le monde soit parti, et elles revinrent discrètement le chercher.

A l'abri du dortoir des filles, elles ouvrirent le message et… Olivier avait créé sa propre option.

_'Ça dépend.'_


	3. Messages

**3. Messages.**

'_Mon cher Percy, je parle indéniablement à la bonne personne. Tu te sous-estimes. Je rêve de toi. Mon cœur bat plus vite quand tu es tout près, ma respiration se bloque. Je veux seulement glisser ma main sous la table, prendre ton sexe entre mes doigts.'_

'_C'est tout à fait déplacé. Si c'est vous, Fred et George, je vous tuerai. ~ Percy'_

'_Olivier, de quoi, oh, de quoi est-ce que ça dépend ?'_

'_Ça dépend de qui tu es. ~ Olivier'_

'_Percy, mon amour. Je ne suis pas tes frères, bien que je les connaisse. Si c'était eux, je tiendrais celui que tu ne tues pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour.'_

'_Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, Olivier. J'en mourrais si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose et qu'on ne pouvait plus être amis. Je rêve de toi, de toi qui entre dans le dortoir quand j'y suis. De toi, couvert de sueur, les muscles endoloris, et de moi… soulageant cette douleur.'_

'_Eh bien, tu n'en sauras jamais rien si tu ne cours pas le risque. ~ Olivier.'_

'_Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir. ~ Percy.'_

'_Alicia, Katie – Vous ne pensez pas qu'Angelina et Roger iraient bien ensemble ? Percy et moi on n'arrive pas à imaginer de moyen de les rapprocher, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ~ Olivier.'_

'_Est-ce que tu vas te servir de ça pour distraire Roger du jeu ou quelque chose ? C'est carrément sournois. On s'en occupe. ~ Alicia & Katie'_

'_Je crois que Katie a un petit faible pour Olivier, elle n'arrête pas de le regarder quand il ne regarde pas. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ~ Percy Weasley.'_

'_Percy, c'est à mourir de rire. Katie a un copain à la maison, elle n'a pas craqué pour Olivier. Et puis, on croit qu'il a le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre. ~ Alicia & Angelina.'_

'_Vraiment ? Qui ? ~ Percy.'_

'_Oui, vraiment. ~ Alicia & Angelina.'_

'_Qui ? ~ Percy.'_

'_On ne dira rien pour le moment. ~ Alicia & Angelina.'_

'_Eh bien, c'est un peu gamin, vous ne trouvez pas ? ~ Percy.'_

'_Pose-lui toi-même la question si tu es tellement curieux, espèce de pauvre tocard. ~ Alicia & Angelina.'_

'_Angelina. Ton nom est si beau. Mes lèvres ont du mal à le prononcer, elles ne veulent pas laisser échapper, alors il faut que je le répète encore et encore. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Ô Angelina. ~ Ton admirateur secret.'_

'_Roger. Ton talent à l'état brut sur le terrain m'hypnotise. Je crois que je suis profondément amoureuse de toi. ~ Ton admiratrice secrète.'_

'_Percy, je crois avoir rassemblé assez de courage pour te rencontrer sans me dégonfler. Si tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère si tu ne m'aimes pas en retour, ce serait un honneur de te rencontrer…'_

'_Olivier, je pense avoir rassemblé assez de courage si tu veux toujours savoir qui je suis. Rencontrons-nous quelque part pour discuter, si tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère et me détester si toi tu ne m'aimes pas.'_

'_Je ne me mettrai pas en colère, je ne te détesterai pas, si ce n'est pas une blague. Où et quand ? ~ Percy.'_

'_D'accord. ~ Olivier.'_

'_Percy, retrouve-moi dans la première alcôve à gauche en sortant après le portrait, samedi au début du dîner. Je serai là.'_

'_Olivier, retrouve-moi dans la première alcôve à gauche en sortant après le portrait, samedi au début du dîner. Je serai là.'_

'_Roger, si tu veux me rencontrer, je serai à la Tour d'Astronomie samedi au début du dîner. Retrouve-moi là-bas. ~ Ton admiratrice secrète.'_

'_Angelina, si tu veux me rencontrer, je serai à la Tour d'Astronomie samedi au début du dîner. Retrouve-moi là-bas. ~ Ton admirateur secret.'_


	4. Rencontres

**4. Rencontres.**

« Angelina, dépêche-toi. Ils vont arriver avant nous. »

« Euh, en fait, il faut que je rattrape mon retard sur les devoirs d'Astronomie. Vous me raconterez comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Sortant du portrait pour se mettre en position et entendre la rencontre des garçons, Alicia et Katie partagèrent un rire malicieux.

« Alicia, » souffla Katie. « Et si Roger ne vient pas, ou qu'on a complètement tort à leur sujet à tous les deux ? »

« Souviens-toi de cette méthode imparable, Katie : tu nies, tu nies, tu nies. »

« Mais et si elle est vraiment blessée ? »

« Eh bien, elle ne l'aura pas volé. Ça lui fera la monnaie de sa pièce pour ces deux-là. Chut, je crois qu'ils arrivent. »

Percy revint sur ses pas après avoir accompagné les élèves au dîner, dépassa leur fenêtre, jeta un œil dans le couloir et se glissa subrepticement dans l'alcôve désignée. Alicia et Katie durent se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Olivier arriva quand les couloirs étaient déserts. Il regarda tranquillement d'un côté puis de l'autre, avant de tirer de côté le rideau de l'alcôve.

« Olivier ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Olivier balbutia pendant un moment. « Je-je-j'étais supposé retrouver quelqu'un ici, enfin je croyais. »

« Moi aussi… »

« Est-ce que tu… » commença Percy. « Non, c'est de la folie. Qui est-ce que tu étais supposé retrouver ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai reçu tous ces messages anonymes… ils m'ont dit de venir ici, maintenant. »

« Comme moi. » Percy se releva et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. « Je suis terriblement désolé, ça doit être un tour de Fred et George. Je vais les tuer. »

« Tu ne peux pas, » répliqua Olivier par habitude. « Ce sont nos meilleurs batteurs, on a besoin d'eux pour gagner. »

Percy sourit et reprit le chemin du portrait de Gryffondor.

« C'était peut-être une blague, » dit doucement Olivier, « mais ils sont tombés juste. »

Percy s'arrêta. « Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? »

« Oh merde. Percy, oublie ça. »

Percy se tenait devant Olivier maintenant. « Non, est-ce que tu es sérieux ? »

« Oh, et puis zut. Oui, j'étais très sérieux. Et si ça te dégoûte, alors tant pis. » C'était au tour d'Olivier de s'éloigner vers son dîner.

« Olivier, attends ! » Olivier s'exécuta. « J'ai rompu avec Penny parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas. »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai rompu avec Pénélope Deauclaire parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« Je suis content de l'entendre, » dit Olivier, mais son ton manquait de sincérité. Percy approcha de lui.

« C'est parce que tu es mon meilleur ami que je ne veux pas admettre qu'ils sont tombés juste pour moi aussi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Je ne veux pas perdre le meilleur que j'aie. »

« Perce, ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Ben, j'ai plutôt faim. Et si on allait dîner, et puis… on pourrait parler ou quelque chose ? »

« Ça me semble pas mal. »

« Et ils s'éloignèrent au soleil couchant, et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, » chuchota Alicia une fois qu'ils furent partis.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché, » dit Katie.

« Angelina sera contente. »

« A condition que l'autre plan ait fonctionné également. »

« Ça, j'en suis moins sûre. »

Après le dîner, Percy et Olivier disparurent dans leur chambre, et Alicia et Katie allèrent dans la leur. Angelina était là, faisant ses devoirs sur son lit. »

« Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé avec Olivier et Percy ? »

« Comme sur des roulettes, au grand étonnement de Katie, » répondit Alicia.

« Bien. »

« Et tes devoirs d'Astronomie ? » demanda Katie.

« Pas mal, sauf que Roger Davies est toujours aussi con. »

'Je te l'avais bien dit !', articula silencieusement Katie à Alicia depuis son lit.

FIN 


End file.
